Four Birds and a Bat!
by Secret52
Summary: My universe called "Bats of a Feather." Dick Grayson is 13, Jason Todd is 11, Tim Drake is 10, and Damian Wayne is 6. WARNING: Contains parental spanking. DaddyBats!
1. My Family

**This is the first chapter of "Bats of a Feather." The other chapters will have more action, this was just the introduction by Dick's POV. Please not I have changed the ages and am making this some sort of weird cross-over between Young Justice and a Batman fic. Warning: Spanking in later chapters. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Just the "Bats of a Feather" world.**

**Chapter 1**

_Dick Grayson's Point of View_

I cannot begin to express how annoying little siblings can be. It's even worse when you're the oldest and supposed to be the most responsible. I have three younger siblings who are about as opposites as Antarctica and the Sahara Desert.

My name is Dick Grayson. I came to live here at Wayne Manor when I was six. My parents had just died by falling to their deaths as professional trapeze artists, I was one too. Bruce Wayne, a billionaire of Gotham city, adopted me. Mostly it was because he knew how I felt. He lost his parents when he was little too. Slowly I came to feel comfortable with my new daddy and that helped the pain of losing my parents lessen.

Life was good. I learned in a short time that my new father was Batman, the Dark Knight of this city, and he helped me start training to become his new partner. Things went along smoothly, that is until, daddy came across a boy by the name of Jason Todd. He had a sad story too. His father had killed Jason's mother and sister and was after him as well. Batman brought Jason's dad to justice then, with the money of being Bruce Wayne, adopted Jason too.

Jason and I never did see eye to eye. At first I was really jelous. Daddy gave the new boy a whole lot of attention. He told me it was because Jason was having a hard time settling in, but me, being an 8-year-old at that time, thought I knew better. Jason was great at annoying people. Still is, really. He has every kind of remark to get under your skin make you want to choke him. After a while though we did learn to get along as friends in a sort of truce. It started when we ganged up on our father. This caused a lot of trouble in the future. As time went by we also began to see each other as brothers, though we still fought from time to time.

Then Tim Drake came along. Out of all four of my brothers he was the "goody-two-shoes" of the group. His parents had been murdered and since they were close friends with Bruce he solved the orphans problem by adopting him. Tim was much more reserved and quiet then Jason and I letting us get acquainted with him at a sensible pace.

Of course our daddy was having a harder time keeping us in order. Jason and Tim soon had also discovered the Batman secret and were soon training alongside daddy and I as well. Having three underage fighters in a mansion made life crazy, and fun I'll admit, but it was also the beginning of a lot of spankings. We were boys so being spanked by daddy, and Alfred our butler, usually kept us in line. It didn't always stop us from misbehaving but it did rein in a lot of it.

By the time I was twelve life had settled in a good and diligent routine. Then more trouble arrived: Damian Wayne.

Damian was no more then a five year old but being trained his whole life by assassins and a mother who is, more or less, a criminal can really crank up your life. Jason, Tim and I all got jealous as well because he was Bruce's real son by blood. Plus, it was really hard to get along with a baby who insisted on ordering you around, called you by your last name, and spoke with words entirely to big for him. He also loved to bite, kick, and try to reach for knives if he didn't get his way.

Although not totally spoiled he was definitely a nightmare.

Over time our father was able to tame Damian a bit and put our sibling jealousy to rest. Occasionally when the house got to weird I escaped with my friends Wally and Roy and, of course, my alter ego Robin. Jason ended up with the nickname Red Hood. Tim started calling himself Red Robin (he's such a copy cat) and we started calling Damian Red Wing. Personally I thought we could do with a lot less red.

Even though we all get on each other's nerves we are brothers. We have the same father and we all enjoy crimefighting. This makes us family and they are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Chapter 2 is coming but don't forget to review.**


	2. Plans

**From now on the story will be in the narrator's POV (basically me). Remember there is spanking in these stories so don't read if you don't like.**

**Dick Grayson-Wayne: 13-years-old**

**Jason Todd-Wayne: 11-years-old**

**Tim Drake-Wayne: 10-years-old**

**Damian Wayne: 6-years-old**

**Chapter 2 Plans**

"Come on, you guys! Quit fighting!" Dick hollered at his brothers, Jason and Tim. "Dad's coming up the stairs. Do you two want to be in trouble or what?"

Jason huffed for the moment but let go of Tim's shirt for the time being.

Tim on his part continued to glare. "Geez, why should I be in trouble. He started it!"

"What is going on in here?" Bruce leaned in the doorway observing his sons.

"Stay out of this! It's none of your business!" Tim angrily retorted.

Jason and Dick gaped at their usually sensible brother. Bruce was also not amused by the tone of voice Tim was using with him.

"Excuse me, young man?"

Tim's eyes widened a bit when he realized it had been his father he had just back talked to. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mea-"

"I sure hope not." Bruce told him sternly. "Now what are you and Jason arguing about?"

Jason, in attempt to keep secret what they really had been fighting about, cut in the conversation quickly. "I just made him mad by messing up his hair. That's all."

Bruce gave him a look. "Then appologize please."

Jason huffed but complied. Bruce nodded. "Get ready for school you three. I'm going to get Damian ready." With that he left the room.

Dick whirled on Jason. "Why'd you lie, stupid!? Now we'll be in double trouble when he finds out what we're planning."

"Like we won't be in enough trouble already," Tim mumbled, picking up his backpack.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well I couldn't tell him the truth now could I?" he said sarcastically.

Dick picked up his own backpack. "Look just try to get along. If we fight Dad'll start asking too many questions."

They bounded down the stairs to where their father was trying to put Damian's jacket on. It was late November and the air was getting to be pretty cold in Gotham City. The winter weather had come on early this year and snowflakes were beginning to fall outside.

"Father, it's not cold. I-ow!" Damian yelped as his protest was cut off by a smack to his upper leg. Bruce forcefully put on his jacket anyway.

"You will keep this on or be in big trouble, little boy," Bruce told him sternly as he handed him his backpack. Damian fell into full pout. "Okay, kiddos, pile in the car. I don't want you boys late for school."

Alfred handed them their lunch containers as they left. "Be sure you eat everything I've put in. I don't want you all throwing some into the trash," he said giving Jason a pointed look. The boys nodded and left.

"I got shotgun," Dick slammed into the front seat before Jason or Tim could claim it. Jason for some reason always thought the co-pilot seat belonged to him. Tim only sat their to feel older and more important. Bruce still thought Damian was too young to sit up front and that was just fine with his siblings. Less competition. His siblings grumbled as they got in the back, Jason especially.

Dick sighed as he thought of the amount of trouble they were going to be in when their father found out what they were up to. But it actually sounded like it was worth it.

Jason grinned in full excitement from his seat. He had been the one who had heard about the new video game arcade first. The place was having its grand opening today at 10am and were letting the first 50 kids to arrive come in free. He still couldn't believe that he had talked Dick into it. They hadn't planned on bringing Timmy but when he had found out the 10-year-old had threatened on telling their dad if they didn't let him come. Good thing Damian wasn't in on the plan either.

Jason turned to look at his younger brothers. Tim was wiggling in his seat in anticipation while Damian was still pouting about the jacket and shooting his father glares through via rear view mirror. Jason pinched Tim's leg and shot him a look. _Keep still,_ he mouthed. Tim nodded and slouched in his seat.

Gotham Academy came into view and Dick got ready to leap out. He gave Jason and Tim slight nods before turning toward his father. "Thanks Dad, see you after school." The second he was out of the car Jason jumped over the front seat and sat himself at shot gun. Bruce rolled his eyes at Jason's antics.

They pulled up next at Gotham Junior High where Jason and Tim got out and waved good-bye to their father. Damian stared at his brothers suspiciously. All three of them seemed way to eager to get to school. They were up to something without him. He frowned feeling neglected. Bruce continued driving toward Damian's Elementary school. He notice his youngest pouting uncontentedly in the back seat.

"You okay, pumkin'?" Bruce asked gently.

Damian's pout only increased. "I'm fine, stop looking at me."

It was Bruce's turn to frown. "Stop the attitude or I'll stop the car. I don't think you want to be at school with a sore bottom, do you?"

Damian shook his head and remained quiet. When they arrived his daddy parked the car to walk his child inside. Damian was silently miffed that his father thought he was such a baby but didn't say a thing. The first time he had argued with Bruce about this his father had smacked his bottom firmly and told him he was just six-years-old, a smart boy, but still a little boy.

He allowed his father to pick him up and carry him inside the building.

A little before 9:00am Dick slipped out the bathroom window and hurried down the road toward his brother's school. Jason and Tim had already snuck out of their classes as well and were obediently waiting on the curb outside for him. "You guys make it out okay?"

"Yeah duh! Quit worrying and let's go already," Jason said impatiently. "You going to meet Wally and Roy there?"

Dick nodded as he took Tim's hand and held out his other for Jason to take. Jason just gave him a funny look and ran ahead. Dick followed hauling Tim along with them. Tim looked nervous and Dick could feel him shivering because of the cold. "Okay, Timmy?" he asked.

Tim nodded. "Daddy's gonna spank us when he finds out huh?"

Jason whirled on him. "Whatsa matter? Scared?"

Dick shoved him away. "Leave him alone." he turned back to Tim. "I think he is when he finds out. We're skipping school and walking downtown alone. That's why when we were planning this I asked if you to thought the punishment was worth it."

Tim nodded again. "I think it is right now but I don't think I'm going to be feeling the same way after the punishment." Jason snorted at his remark.

They walked in silence until they arrived. Wally and Roy had saved them places in line and waved them over.

"This is going to be awesome," Wally cheered.

Roy looked glum. "We're also all dead when we get caught. I've got a math test at school today."

"You can just retake it," Dick offered all-knowingly.

"This is the retake."

Jason laughed. "Did you fail the first time?"

"No, I took my girlfriend on a date."

The other four laughed at his response. A cathedral nearby struck 10 o'clock and the line moved forward. The five of them made it in free and quickly lost themselves in the games and time.

Bruce sat in his office signing more paperwork for a deal with Star City's newest idea when the phone rang.

"Hello, Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Hi Mr. Wayne this is Principal McSpatin from Gotham Junior High."

Bruce's parent instincts went on like a light bulb. "Is something wrong with Jason or Tim? Are they sick?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. It just that some of there teachers have reported them missing from class. Their early morning teachers, though, say that they were in class today and I didn't know if you had picked them up for some unknown reason," she continued.

"I didn't even know they were missing." Bruce's mind worriedly went over the mornings events.

"Do you know where they might be?"

"No but don't worry. I'll find them and see to it they stay in their classes when they arrive tomorrow." The phone beeped indicating that their was another call coming in. "Excuse me but I have another call."

"Of course and I apologize for the trouble this may have caused you,'' the principal told him earnestly.

"It's alright. I'll handle it," Bruce assured again and quickly switched lines. The caller was Dick's principal with a similar story. Bruce was more then unhappy. With all the work he still had to do his missing children would be very unhappy when he caught up to them. He called Damian's school just to be sure his youngest had stayed where he was supposed to be and when he found out he was he got ready to leave in search of the other three.

Bruce's cell phone went off as he got in his car. He looked at the caller ID. "Barry, I'm kind of busy right now," he answered.

"Yeah I know, but Wally's missing from school and I was wondering if he was with Dick," Barry said in one breath.

Bruce growled under his breath. "No Richard's missing and so are Jason and Tim. But I have a feeling they're all together somewhere. Is there someplace Wally would have gone to?"

The other end of the line was quiet for a moment before Barry spoke again. "Wally was all over me yesterday pestering my about some video arcade place he wanted to go to. It opened at 10am and it's in downtown Gotham."

Bruce swore. That part of town was always dangerous, even during the day. "I'll meet you there," he told Barry and hung up. He knew three boys who were going to be sitting uncomfortably before the day was up.

**Review, review, review! Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Taking Blame

**First, I'm sorry it took me awhile to post.**

**Second, Colin Wilkes is adopted in this story and was abused in his past before he became adopted by his new parents.**

**With that out of the way, Keep reading!**

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile Dick, Jason, Tim, Wally, and even Roy were having a great time smashing and shooting at the arcade.

"I officially love this place," Wally said enthusiastically. "We've got to come here more often."

"Oh yeah," Dick let out his trademark cackle as he killed off Jason's screen character.

Jason growled. "So unfair! My guy wasn't good to begin with."

In the end Roy and Dick were left to battle each other's characters. Tim face paled with the blood in the graphic video game. Jason, on the other hand, loved the extra violence. Their daddy didn't let them see movies rated this much.

Dick had just won the game, much to Roy's annoyance at getting beaten by a thirteen-year-old, when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. He turned and looked into the hard eyes of his dad. He heard Tim gulp audibly. Wally's uncle was with him and he didn't look happy either.

"Wally! Car, now." Barry glared at his nephew as he pointed to the exit. Wally gave him a innocent look. "Your parents are not going to pleased when I tell them where you've been. You are in a heap of trouble."

Barry nodded at Bruce before following the younger speedster out.

Bruce turned on his three children and the 17-year-old archer. He raised an eyebrow at Roy. "I doubt Ollie knows you're here. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Roy nodded, cautiously. "Then I suggest you go back to your city and tell Ollie where you've been. I'll be over later to tell him anyway, better tell him yourself."

Left alone with there father Dick knew they were busted. "Dad it's no-"

"I don't want to hear it, Richard." Bruce cut him off. He put out a hand for Tim to hold. The small boy came meekly, tears already in the eyes of the guilty child. Bruce held out the other for Jason. Jason shook his head defiantly. "Young man, this is not a choice. Give me your hand please."

"I'm not some baby anymore. I'm eleven, for crying out loud."

Dick winced at Jason's words. If he didn't can it soon Bruce was going to put the hurt in the dirt, his bottom was more like it. "Just obey him, Jason," he muttered to his rebellious little brother.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Jason. "Now, please." Jason huffed, petulantly as he took his father's hands. Bruce motioned for his oldest to follow them.

They walked back out to the parking lot where the man pointed his children into the car. They all got in the back seat, not wanting to be within reach of their father's hands. All four of Bruce's children had come to respect those hands a lot, especially when they were in trouble. The drive home was a silent one. The boys could see Bruce's face through the rear view mirror and it seemed as though he was going to glare the entire way home.

Finally from the back seat came a small sniffle from the youngest in the car. Bruce's eyes darted to the backseat and saw tears falling down Timmy's cheeks. The small boy was staring out the window and trying very hard not to burst into sobs. His small shoulders shook, however, and his hands were trembling in his lap where he had put them.

Bruce sighed softly, relaxing his stern facial features. "Timothy, you're fine. You're in trouble but there's no reason to cry," he said gently, trying to soothe his chastened child.

Tim sniffed and tried to wipe away the falling tears. Jason was starting to fidget nervously and Dick just looked miserable.

They stopped by their schools first and Bruce went inside to straighten things with their principals and get the homework that they needed to take home. Bruce also arranged detention for them as punishment for leaving school when the three naughty boys were supposed to be in their classrooms.

They arrived at the manor and went inside. Alfred looked surprised but didn't say anything when Bruce started giving orders.

"I want the three of you to go to your bedrooms and get started on that homework of yours," he told them sternly. "I'll be up to talk to you in a bit."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Whatever." Jason threw up his arms as he left the room, Bruce frowning at his retreating back.

Dick and Tim went to their rooms as well. Once they were out of earshot Bruce turned toward Alfred. "I'm going back to the office for the day. Do you mind making sure they stay in their rooms?"

"Most certainly, Master Bruce." Alfred nodded assuredly. "Although I would like to know what brought this incident."

"Long story short. They decided to play hooky and go downtown to some arcade," Bruce said as he rolled his eyes. "They're picking up more from me then I would like." He sighed as he thought of the three different boys he was going to have to discipline when he returned. "And don't worry, I'll pick up Damian," he added as he left.

* * *

A young Damian Wayne waited in the hallway along with other children his age for their respective parents to come pick them up from school. He frowned at all the noise he heard around him from talking teachers and laughing kids. At least the only friend he had managed to make wasn't a complete nuisance. Colin Wilkes was actually useful around this place and hadn't been mean to him when he had arrived.

He opened up his finished lunch bag and began to eat the last of his dessert: Alfred's homemade oreo cookies. He opened his mouth fully intending to eat it when suddenly…

"Wait, no Damian." 6-year-old Colin came running down the hall full sprint in his direction waving his arm frantically.

Damian frowned and looked down at the cookie. "I assumed these were for consuming," he said looking confused at his friend.

Colin stopped to pant before sitting down beside him. "But you can't just eat an oreo cookie."

"And why the heck not?"

"Shhh!" Colin looked around as if about to tell a great and unknown secret. "Well, first you have to hold both parts of the cookie and twist it…" he instructed, taking hold of one of Damian's oreos. "Then you lick it…then you dunk it, then eat it!"

Damian stared at him. "I don't know why I'd go through all that just to eat a stupid cookie," he huffed. Colin shrugged as he munched down the oreo.

The door swung open and Bruce stepped inside followed by Colin's adoptive father. The small boys gathered their things and left with their parents. Bruce smiled as Damian waved good-bye to Colin. He was glad that his son had found a friend at last. They got in the car and Bruce showed Damian a new piece of technology he had bought that day.

"Cool, huh?" Bruce smirked at the responded "no" from Dami. "I knew you wouldn't like it," he stated then laughed at the cute scowl the child sent his way.

"I'm not funny," Damian pouted.

"I know, I know pumpkin. Your very, very boring."

Damian just pouted at the sarcastic tone his daddy was using with him.

Bruce turned his focus on the road, again beginning to think and dread having to go home and give his older children spankings. He guessed that it was Jason's idea and he had convinced Dick to go along with it. But what he couldn't understand is why Tim was in on their little escapade. Tim was usually very well behaved and even when he wanted to do something that was disobedient Dick would convince him otherwise in order to protect his younger brother. Bruce frowned in thought.

From the backseat Damian could sense that something was wrong and immediately knew it had something to do with his older brothers.

Upon arriving home Damian went into the kitchen to talk to Alfred and Bruce made his way up the long staircase. He made his way to Tim's room first. The small boy would probably be the most anxious and nervous of the three.

To his surprise, Dick was waiting for him in front of Tim's door.

"Please, wait Dad. Let me explain."

"About how it's all your fault, your responsible, and you don't want me to spank your brothers. Isn't that right?" Bruce gave Dick a knowing look.

Dick sighed and sagged his shoulders. "I'm the oldest though, and you're the one always telling me to look out for them. Please don't spank Timmy and Jay. Please, Daddy." He gave his father his best puppy eyed look.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I know how much you want to protect them and I'm proud of you for it, but you should have done that when this crazy idea entered Jason's mind."

"How did you know it was Jason's idea?"

Bruce smirked. "I guessed. But you just confirmed it."

Dick gave just one more try. "You can give me their spankings," he said, secretly hoping his father wouldn't agree to his noble, although stupid, idea.

Bruce shook his head. "Your brothers need to learn the consequences for disobeying, same as you. Head back to your room please."

"Yes, sir." Dick sighed in defeat.

Inside the room Tim was desperately wishing he had tattled on his brothers. He hated when they got mad at him for tattling but he hated being in trouble with his daddy even worse. He should have just tattled. He had even threatened to this morning which, of course, had led into that argument he had with Jason. The boy was fretting so much that he couldn't even concentrate on his homework.

The door opened and his father entered in. "Hey tiger, how's your schoolwork coming along?"

Tim gulped and looked down at the floor nervously. Oh boy, now he was going to be in even more trouble. "I didn't do it, Daddy," he confessed as tears began to come to the corners of his eyes.

"Why not? Did you need help?"

Tim shook his head. "I couldn't concentrate," he said gulping.

"Mmm, I see," Bruce nodded understandingly. "I'll help you with it later tonight after dinner," he promised. "But I believe we still have something to discuss."

Tim nodded. Tears rolled down his face as he could no longer control them. "I-I'm really sorry, Daddy. I knew it was bad but I still did it."

Bruce nodded and sat down on Tim's bed. "Why didn't you come to me? You usually do when you have a problem."

"I just really wanted to go." Tim said shame-faced. "But I'm sorry. I don't want to be spanked," he wailed throwing himself against his father's chest.

"I know baby boy. Come on, let's get the spanking over with."

Bruce laid Tim across his knees, bottom up and reached underneath to undo his fly. Tim's hand flew back to cover his bottom reflexively but Bruce removed it and his pants with practiced ease. He lifted up his hand and brought it down on the small bottom smartly.

***smack, smack, smack, smack, smack***

Tim wailed and dissolved into pain-stricken tears immediately. "Ahhh….Daddy! Ohhh, please."

***smack, smack, smack, smack, smack***

The next five swats were given on his sensitive under curve where thigh met bottom. Tim's legs kicked out frantically and squealed with each spank. He hated squealing. It made him sound like a baby. He just wanted the spanking to stop.

***smack, smack, smack, smack, smack***

His daddy usually gave him ten spanks, one for every year of his life. When the spanking continued onto fifteen he began to cry all the harder. "I-I don't w-want any m-mowe, dadda! It h-hurts!"

Bruce's chest clenched as he picked up his sobbing boy. "Shhh….shhh tiger, your okay now. See all done and over with…okay little one." He patted the small trembling back gently and rocked his body back and forth as he continued to murmur words of comfort in his ear.

Tim's sobs turned to quiet sniffles within minuets. He snuggled his body against his daddies and was given a kiss on the forehead. Bruce smiled at him gently.

"Now I want you to take a little nap until I come and get you, alright"

Tim nodded and yawned. Bruce fixed his clothes and placed him in the middle of the soft bed before covering him with a blanket. He left the room and sighed. _Two more boys to go, _he thought sadly.

**Review please, It helps encourage the writer you know. Tell me what you think! ^_^**

**~Secret**


	4. Punishments

**I would like to give a special thanks to Dee for helping me with a bit of mistakes in grammar and I do apologize for any mistakes I may have missed in my re-read. Thanks Dee!**

**Chapter 4**

Damian sat down on the bar stools and leaned against the counter. On the other side, Alfred put down two glasses of milk and a plate of oreo cookies. "Very well, Master Damian. Enlighten me on how to eat one."

Damian picked up a cookie and held it with both hands. "First, you must gently twist apart the wafers…"

Alfred smiled as the small boy instructed him. This was no invention of his own. Perhaps the Wilkes child was what Damian needed to learn to play and do things 6-year-old children were supposed to do. He was glad the little bird was finally letting his guard down and learning to trust his father.

Bruce walked in the direction of Jason's room. He sighed knowing that this boy was going to be the toughest of the three. He knocked and turned the knob of the door.

Jason lay on his stomach on the bed reading his history homework. He looked up when his dad entered. He put down his book and sat on the bed. "Do you want me to bare my bottom?" he asked with a sigh.

Bruce shook his head. "Not just yet. We're going to talk first." He sat down beside his son and put an arm around him holding him close and running a hand gently through Jason's hair. "I want to know if this whole idea was yours?"

"Why do you want to know that? So you can spank me longer?" Jason glared and tried to pull away from Bruce's embrace.

"Ah, ah. None of that." Bruce pulled him back firmly. "I want to know because I'd like for you to learn to own up to your mistakes."

Jason huffed. "Fine. It was my idea but I wasn't planning to go by myself," he defended.

"And you decided getting your brothers to go along with you would make it okay?" Bruce asked sternly.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Um hmmm." Bruce mused. "Jason look at me please." When he had his son's attention he continued. "Skipping school is one thing, and that's going to get you a spanking as it is, but going downtown is dangerous. I know you and your brothers are great with self-defense but anything can happen. There are dangerous and cruel villains out there that would do horrible things to the three of you for no good reason. Even Dick and the other members of Young Justice have trouble fighting them. You are still a little boy and I'll not have you putting yourself in danger, am I understood?"

Jason still didn't look happy but he did nod his head in understanding. He'd heard his father's safety lectures before and didn't appreciate listening to it again. He also wasn't happy that his daddy was talking to him as if he were a two-year-old.

Bruce inwardly sighed with relief. "Dick is going to be punished for going along with your idea but this was your idea. I don't want you to go pulling your brothers into your antics."

Jason looked away from his father refusing to meet his eyes. He pulled himself out of his father's hold and stood. "Are you done yet?" he snarled disrespectfully.

Bruce nodded. "Your disrespect just earned you a worse spanking, little boy. Go bring me your bath brush," he instructed in a quiet tone.

Jason's eyes widened at the prediction. "Daddy!"

"Don't start. We've had enough stalling, little one."

"But I don't want the brush. Please just use your hand, daddy, please." Tears filled his pleading eyes.

Bruce hardened his hear toward his son's tears. It hurt him to do this to his son. "You brought this on yourself, young man. This was your idea and you need to learn the consequences for your disobedience. Go on now." He pointed in the direction of the adjoining bathroom.

Jason tearfully went to the bathroom to retrieve the implement for his discipline. He picked up his brush and slowly made his way back to the bedroom. His father was waiting for him still seated on the bed.

Bruce crooked his finger and Jason obeyed. "Bare your bottom please."

"Oh, daddy." Jason couldn't stop the tears from coming to his eyes. The only reason he had thought he was getting the spanking bare earlier was because he thought that his father would be using his hand. "Come on Dad, please let me keep them on."

"One."

"Daddy, no!"

"Two," Bruce warned.

Jason pulled down his pants and underwear before his father could get to three. Bruce flipped him over his lap and adjusted him into a comfortable position. He rubbed Jason's back with small circles to ease the tension out of his shoulders and muscles. Bruce didn't like it when his children trembled with fright from their punishment. He picked up the brush and brought it down swiftly.

***swat, swat, swat, swat, swat***

Jason yelped on the first spank then sealed his lips together, refusing to protest. His daddy wasn't making it any easier on him. The tears continued to fall silently and Jason's legs began to kick, trying to ease the stinging.

***swat, swat, swat, swat, swat***

Jason couldn't hold back the sobs that built in his throat. "Ohhh….oww….please Dadda that h-hurts!" He took in a shuddering breath.

Bruce stopped the spanking and lifted his hand to wipe a few stray tears in his own eyes. He lifted his sobbing child and redressed him. He then pulled the boy close holding him in the crook of his arm, shushing him gently. "Shh..that's right my boy. In and out, Jay-jay." Bruce pulled Jason's head toward his chest and took in deep breaths to guide the hiccupping child's sobs.

Jason took in a couple shuddering breathes before trying to escape the way he was being held. He hoped Bruce would tug him back into the embrace. The truth was that he loved being held and soothed by his daddy but he didn't want anyone to know. No comfort was to mushy for Jason. He felt his father tighten his hold and kiss his damp forehead, still murmuring to him and telling Jason how much he loved him.

After Jason had calmed and gone limp in Bruce's hold, Bruce slowly began to cuddle the boy slowly. If he moved to quickly Jason would resist and put up fight about how he was too old to be held like a baby.

In this case, however, Jason was longing on the inside to be comforted. He cuddled and pushed against his father's broad chest feeling safe. All the fight and naughty behavior had been, quite literally, spanked out of him. He slowly looked up to meet his father's gaze. "I hate the brush."

Bruce chuckled quietly at the statement and nodded in agreement. "I do too," he agreed.

"Alfred used it on you when you were my age?"

Bruce nodded again. "You bet he did."

"What'd you do?" Jason gave Bruce a watery smile, hoping Bruce would tell him.

"Lots of things," Bruce said giving his son a smile of his own.

"Tell me one," Jason pleaded.

Bruce adjusted Jason on the bed to lean back against the pillows and put an arm on either side of Jason's body. "Weelll….I was about 13 when I decided I was old enough to drive."

Jason's eyes widened. "You were even crazier then me!"

Bruce gave way into laughter. "I guess I was. I drove the car right into a tree. Needless to say, Alfred was not happy. He marched me to the study, bared my bottom himself, and spanked me at least twenty-five times with his hand."

Jason looked at him accusingly. "I thought you said he spanked you with a bath brush."

"Oh don't you worry yourself, sport, he did that too." Bruce smirked at Jason's shocked expression. "After he finished spanking me he sent me to my bedroom and told me to bare my bottom and lean over the bed to wait for him. A few minuets later he came upstairs with the bath brush and have me fifteen swats, five more then I just gave you, kiddo."

They were both quiet for awhile before Jason declared, "I'm glad you spank me instead of Alfred."

Bruce smiled and rolled his eyes at his son. "What am I gonna do with you, huh?"

"Keep me anyway." Jason threw his dad a smirk. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Dad."

"Your forgiven. Did you get some homework done."

Jason bobbed his head. "Yes sir."

"Good boy. Finish it up after dinner. Right now I want you to rest for a bit."

"Why? I'm not tired," Jason began protesting.

Bruce put a finger on his lips to stop Jason from speaking. "I just spanked you. I can keep going if you like," he told his child in a warning tone.

Jason didn't have to think about it. "I'll rest."

"Good choice, Jay-jay." Bruce kissed his head once more before turning and leaving the room.

Spanking any of his boys was always hard but spanking three in one day was just as painful for Bruce. He was just glad that Damian was out of trouble today. Bruce walked down the hallway towards his young teenager's room.

The door was open and Dick was sitting at his computer desk head buried in his homework. His eyes were furrowed in concentration of the math problems in front of him. He looked up when he felt his father's presence and smiled sadly, not wanting to be disciplined.

Bruce gave him a sad smile in return. "I believe we both now why we're here and what needs to be done about this kind of behavior, don't we?"

Dick nodded and stood up, bravely. "Yes, sir."

Bruce pointed toward the bathroom. Dick, knowing what his father wanted, went to retrieve his bath brush and brought it to his dad. Bruce took it and walked over to sit on the bed. "Come here, son."

Dick walked over feeling the beginnings of the tears come to his baby blue eyes. "Dad, I'm sorry."

"I'm glad your sorry, but that doesn't excuse what you did. You're the oldest, Dick. I need to know that I can trust you to look out for your brothers."

Dick nodded, respectfully. "I understand," he took a deep breath as his father pulled him over his lap. Dick wiggled his upper body trying to find a comfortable position on his daddy's strong thighs. He felt safer when his dad spanked him in a over-the-knee manner. Whenever his father did deem it necessary to spank him while laying over the sofa or another piece of furniture Dick always felt more vunerable. It hurt more too or at least it seemed to. The closeness and touch approach of being spanked over a lap was something Dick needed more.

As it was, Dick was short for his age, but Bruce was a huge, broad-shouldered man. He could easily put the teen over his knee for his spankings. Bruce pulled down Dick's sweatpants and underwear in one swift movement and picked up the brush.

***swat, smack, swat, smack, swat***

"Ohhh….ahhhh, wwaahhh Dad! Ouch" Dick yelped out in pain. He wiggled his bottom to try to escape the blows. Bruce put in a little more strength into the spanks then he had with Jason. His oldest knew better.

***smack, swat, smack, swat, smack***

Owww, D-daddy stop! That's enough!" Dick wailed. His hands grabbed the comforter tightly. He continued kicking and Bruce chose that moment to give his son the last five spanks to the tops of Dick's thighs and lower under curves.

Hearing the breaking point in his son's voice and feeling an impressive amount of heat radiating off his boy's bottom Bruce stopped the spanking and just like he had with Tim and Jason he began to soothe the distressed young one. "Alright, alright Dickie. You're fine, everything's okay now."

Dick felt his face flush at being comforted like this but he didn't fight it. He didn't protest either when Bruce redressed him and massaged his sore bottom gently. It felt good to be held and given special attention to. He buried his face in his daddy's warm chest and smiled when Bruce kissed the top of his head.

"That's my boy," Bruce chucked him under the chin affectionately. "I love you, my little bird."

"Love you too," Dick mumbled and yawned tiredly. "I'm not taking a nap though."

"Well your old enough to decide that," Bruce agreed. "Just make sure to come downstairs for dinner."

Dick nodded and gave his dad a punch before escaping to his desk. He looked at the hard chair and changed his mind. "I think I'll study on the bed."

Bruce rubbed Dick's head affectionately before leaving the room.

**Yeay! Bruce doesn't need to punish anyone else! Well….at least not for now. Reviews Please! And Idea's are good too! ^_^**

**~Secret**


	5. My Daddy

**Dear guests and everyone else,**

**Thank you for all your reviews so far. I'm enjoying writing for you. And if something about this chapter is not to your liking don't read any of my stories.**

**Also Damian starts to call Bruce something other than 'Father' in this chapter and there is spanking. Don't like, Don't read!**

**Chapter 5**

That afternoon, when the Wayne family sat down for dinner, three of its members found themselves squirming uncomfortably because of their sore backsides. Damian noticed and couldn't help smirking across the table at his rival, Tim, who glared back. They had had an ongoing rivalry ever since Damian had first moved into the huge estate.

"Boys."

The one word from their father was enough to stop the facial expression battle and look down guiltily….but not enough to stop fighting.

Tim was the first one to swing out his leg and make a kick towards his little brother. Damian gritted his teeth and didn't make a sound as Tim's foot caught his shin. Both boys glanced over at their father who was now talking with Dick about a mathletes contest he was going to be at in a couple of days. Since their father wasn't giving any mind to what Tim had started Damian went right ahead and kicked back too.

Soon both boys were kicking each other pretty hard under the table. Tim winced at the particularly hard blow Damian had just supplied him, free of charge. Tim swung back his leg, readying himself to give the smaller boy a good one when he noticed Bruce staring at them.

"Timothy. Damian. This is your last warning," Bruce said sternly. "I want you two to stop fighting."

"We're just playing, Father," Damian said looking down and playing with his food.

"We'll I'm not," Bruce clarified. "We are eating dinner not arguing. Next time it'll be a spanking, is that clear?"

Tim nodded, eyes widening. He'd already got a spanking today and did not want another quite so soon. "Yes sir."

Damian frowned. He hated being told what to do. Bruce was training him to be more obedient but Damian continued, even after a year, to push limits. "Do I get to see Drake's spanking?" he asked meanly as he kicked Tim once more in the shin. Tim yelped involuntarily, being caught off guard. Bruce frowned before he rose from his chair and immediately Damian recognized his little error. "Wait, F-father."

The protest fell on deaf ears as Bruce lifted his youngest by the armpits and bodily carried him out of the room and headed for the study. Dick and Jason sat quietly unsure of what to do. Tim looked down the hall after Bruce and Damian nervously.

Alfred cleared his throat and glanced at the three older boys meaningfully. They returned to their dinner and their conversation turned to the games they had played at the arcade earlier that day.

* * *

Damian squirmed in his daddy's arms as he was carried away from the table and inwardly scolded himself for the tears coming to his eyes. He wasn't a weakling, he wasn't! The confused feelings inside him proved otherwise as hot tears burned his eyes and threatened to spill over.

Bruce closed the study door and sat down on the sofa, placing his small son in a sitting position on his lap. He felt his heart clench when he saw the tears rolling down Damian's face. He had been trying very hard to untrain the damage that The League of Assassins, as well as Talia, had done to his child. The little one needed the guidance, correction, and to be taught to mind from Bruce but he also needed to be taught to love, or at the very least allow himself to be loved. And Bruce had come to love Damian so much this past year.

Bruce patted Damian's back gently before pushing him firmly into the crook of his arm for their discussion. "Would you like to tell me why you're so intent on hurting Tim's feelings lately?"

Damian bit his lip and shook his head. He refused to allow himself to talk about his feelings. He felt more tears come and couldn't help himself when he buried his head into his father's chest and let out a shameful sob. He was confused and he could actually feel his heart hurting for reasons he didn't understand.

Bruce sighed as he comforted the distressed boy. He really didn't want to punish Damian but for some reason physical punishments were the ones the boy reacted better too. Especially if it came directly from his father. Bruce rubbed Damian's back till the tears subsided and his child began to wipe his face with his shirt sleeve and pretend he hadn't just fallen apart. "Are you ready to talk now?"

Damian nodded his head uncertainly.

"A verbal answer please."

Silently, Damian had always envied his brothers' ability to call Bruce 'daddy,' 'dad,' 'dadda,' or 'papa.' It made them seem more affectionate with their father, something Damian longed for. _He's my Daddy_, Damian thought. He had always called him 'Father' because his mother had not allowed him to call Bruce anything else, but now…

"Yes, Daddy," he murmured almost under his breath and awaited in dread for his father's reaction.

Needless to say, Bruce was shocked. Damian had never used a term of affection for him. "What did you just call me?"

Damian winced and again felt conflicted with his feelings as the traitorous tears returned. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, Damian. Don't be sorry, pumpkin." Bruce quickly corrected and pulled him into a hug. "You just surprised my is all." Bruce couldn't help but kiss the top of his son's head to hide the happy tears that entered his own eyes. "Call me daddy all you want kiddo."

Damian breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his head against his father's chest.

"But don't think that we're done discussing your naughty behavior in the other room," Bruce returned to the reason they were in the study. "Do you really enjoy hurting your brother's feelings?"

After thinking about the question for a while Damian shook his head. "Drake is just really annoying sometimes." A pause. "Well, most of the time actually."

Bruce had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Maybe he wouldn't be so annoying if you left him alone. Now about your disrespectfulness in the dining room I believe it's about time we moved on to your spanking."

Damian began to squirm again while shaking his head. "We don't need to do that…can't you put me in the corner?" he asked meekly.

"That's the thing about punishments little one. If you choose one, no real lesson will be learned and right now I need you to learn not to be disrespectful or disobedient. I told you not to kick your brother and you turned around and did it again anyway," Bruce told him gently.

With that the father flipped his child quickly over his knees. Damian tried to push himself off his daddy's lap without much success. "Daddy!" The protest fell of his tongue as easily as if he had always used that name. "I don't want this."

The five or six swats Bruce gave to Damian's bottom caused many yelps from his child. Fighting reflexes returned as Damian began to punch the side of his father's leg and finally sink his small baby teeth into it as well.

Bruce winced a little but giving his son an extra hard spank caused the biting child to yelp and release his leg. "Very well, little boy, let's do this the hard way then. These are going to have to come down," Bruce said as he patted his son's bottom affectionately. "Lift up your bottom please."

"No, Daddy, don't!"

"Lift up so I can pull down your pants," Bruce told him, giving his bottom a firm, warning pat.

Damian began to cry a little harder as he did as he was told, knowing it would be worse if he didn't. He felt Bruce reach under him and unzip his fly then take down both his pants and underwear.

"Good boy, pumpkin," Bruce praised giving him another pat.

A few seconds later, Bruce thought Damian was anything but good as his biting had doubled and was kicking and screaming bloody murder over the five swats he had received on his bare bottom. "You're making this bad on yourself," Bruce warned.

When no change to the tantrum happened, Bruce unceremoniously flipped Damian onto his back, grabbed both the small ankles in one hand and lifted them up in the air.

Damian gulped back his tears at the shock of finding himself in the diaper position for a baby paddling.

Bruce's leg propped up Damian's head enough so his child wouldn't choke on any tears. He lifted up his hand again and brought it down with a sharp smack. Then another and another, all the while Bruce would glance from the very pink bottom to his child's face, a neutral expression on his own face.

Damian let out primitive wails at the spanking, but managed to keep his hands to himself. "Aahhh….oohhh that h-hurts!" Even through his tears he could see his father's face while he was spanking him which made the baby paddling much more embarrassing. His face flushed when his eyes met his father's. "Ohhh Dadda, stop…pwease…your h-hurting m-me…"

Bruce stopped the spanking, which had only consisted of about 25 semi-hard swats in all, and lifted the now sobbing and contrite child to his chest shushing him gently.

Damian let his father cuddle him close as he cried. He felt himself enjoying the security he was receiving by being held by his daddy's strong arms. He pressed himself harder against the broad chest and sniffled, taking in the comforting scent of the man who was now raising him and loving him up.

Bruce patted and rubbed circles into Damian's back. The sobbing, hiccupping child was now just sniffling. Bruce kissed the top of the little boy's head. "Are you okay, pumpkin?"

Damian shook his head still trying to feel comfortable with the affection he was getting.

"Everything's okay now. You misbehaved and you've been punished for it so now we move on."

"Yes, Father." Damian recited falling back into his old habit and blushing when Bruce kissed his nose playfully.

"Father again, huh?"

"Daddy." Damian corrected.

Bruce smiled at him gently and began fixing his clothes. Damian let him. "You've still got to apologize to Timmy, okay?"

Damian hesitated for a second but then nodded and said a quick "yes sir" before resting his head on his father's shoulder.

Bruce carried him out of the study and towards the dining room. Dick, Jason, and Tim were nearly finished with their meal at this point. "Damian," Bruce put Damian down and nudged him in the direction of his brother.

Damian lowered his head as he flushed. "I'm sorry, Drake." he said softly.

"It's all good," Tim replied. "I'm sorry for kicking you too."

"I accept." Damian turned to look at his father, questioningly.

Bruce nodded and pointed to Damian's plate. "Finish eating now."

Damian did as he was told. Bruce sat down in his chair to finish eating as well while inwardly sighing tiredly. Just what he needed. To spank all his children in one day. _These boys are going to be the death of me,_ he thought. _But I wouldn't have it any other way._

**Hooray! It's finished…and before the weekend too! We'll if you liked it please review even if you are a guest! It makes me want to write more. So REVIEW!**


	6. Double Trouble Again

**It has been brought to my attention that some people want Bart aka Impulse to get spanked in a fanfic. If I get enough REVIEWS on the idea, I may do it.**

**So if that's what you want please vote!**

**Chapter 6**

A week later the four boys found themselves all training alongside their father down in the Batcave. Bruce was going on a stake out that night and was planning on taking all the boys with him that night. They might have been young but they were capable and well prepared. After all, he was only planning on taking down simple thugs and non-supervillians.

Unfortunately with four boys in the house they got into trouble at least once a week. Bruce was surprised at how much patience he had gained by having children. Tim and Jason seemed to be at odds today making the younger boy snap and that was very unusual.

Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian were rough housing playfully in the living room when the trouble started. Bruce, and Alfred, had already warned them to "Quit wrestling or take it outside" but the warning had been disregarded by all, except Dick who had wisely decided to read a book instead.

Suddenly a loud CRASH caused the two adults to come running quickly towards the room.

"Look what you did stupid," Tim accused the six-year-old standing beside the broken glass vase.

"It was your fault," Jason said coming to Damian's defense.

Damian and Tim both bristled, but for two different reasons.

"I can take care of myself, Todd." Damian's protest was ignored by the older two.

"Was not," Tim yelled.

"Was to," Jason shot back.

"Alright, enough." Bruce's loud voice rang out, silencing the boys. "Somebody tell me what happened."

"It was Tim's fault," Jason immediately volunteered, smirking at his brother.

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Was no-"

"Stop it right now, both of you." Bruce stopped the argument for a second time. "Timothy, tell me how this happened," Bruce turned to his child and regarded him sternly.

Tears came to Tim's eyes at the unfairness of it all. He totally blamed Jason and Damian for the reason his father seemed angry with him. "I don't know," he said starting to cry. "We were just playing, Daddy, and it just happened."

"You did it though," Jason continued.

"I did not. Your being stupid."

Bruce broke in again. "Timothy, we don't call each other names," he reprimanded Tim. "Apologize to your brother, please."

"It's not fair. Everything's not my fault," Tim shouted.

"Timothy, I highly recommend that you apologize right now." Bruce's voice held a warning tone and as Tim began to glare stubbornly he began to count. "One…" he started.

"Your not being fair!" Tim said, tears falling. He felt like a baby bawling out his eyes in front of his family but he just couldn't seem to stop the flowing tears.

"Two…"

Tim broke down, angrily and screamed at his daddy, "I'M NOT SORRY, OK?!" He jumped forward and slammed his fist into Jason who finally rose to the bait.

Bruce felt like he was coming to his wits end as Jason and Tim began punching each other as they rolled around on the floor. His patience was just about done. He grabbed both boys by their ears and pulled them apart roughly. "That. Is. Enough." he growled deadly. The room finally went deadly quiet. "Go upstairs to the study right now. And consider Red Hood and Red Robin grounded from patrol tonight."

That got a reaction. Both boys looked up, wide-eyed. Bruce simply pointed in the direction of the stairs. For once, Jason was the compliant one. Tim stubbornly shook his head 'no.'

"Timothy, I am at the end of my patience with you," Bruce pointed angrily.

"But it's not fair," Tim wailed. "I get blamed and punished for everything."

Damian looked as though he was about to say something but Alfred grabbed his arm and led him from the room. Bruce did not need three children to deal with. Dick's big brother instincts, however, caused him to get off the sofa and plead with their father.

"Come on Dad, I don't think it was just Tim's fault," he started.

Bruce shot him a warning 'don't interfere' look. "Richard."

Tim thought it his best course of action to run to the one person who seemed to be on his side. He buried himself into Dick's chest to cry.

"Tim. Upstairs, now." Bruce was getting more frustrated with Timmy by the minuet and Dick could feel it.

"Go on Timmy. Just mind what he says."

Tim shook his head frantically. "Dick."

"Just apologize for being disrespectful at least."

Tim finally turned toward his father. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Bruce nodded and his face softened. "Ok tiger, we'll talk about it upstairs."

"Daddy!"

"One…"

"Daddy, please…"

"Two…"

Tim hesitated.

"Timothy Jackson Drake. If I get to three you are going to be in bigger trouble then you are already in." Bruce cautioned quietly.

Dick gave Tim an encouraging push towards the stairs. Tim finally broke down and ran from the room, sobbing. Bruce sighed tiredly. He did not want to have to go and spank them. Dick took advantage of the situation.

"Dad, please don't spank them. Their already being punished by not being able to come on patrol with us."

Bruce shook his head. "After all this disrespect and testing my authority both Jason and Tim need to be disciplined. Damian too, since he didn't quit wrestling with his brother when I told you boys to stop."

"Aww, Dad, not Damian too."

Bruce gave in. "Alright I won't spank Dami but your other brothers aren't getting off so easily."

Dick breathed in relief. "Thanks Dad."

Bruce nodded and ruffled Dick's hair before going toward the stairs.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter but I'm tired of thinking to night. I'll finish it up soon though, soon. I would really love some reviews though, even for this little piece.**


	7. The Study

**Sorry I've taken a while but I have been busy with other things. Here is the continuation of 'Four Birds and a Bat.' Have fun with it! More soon!**

**Chapter 7**

Bruce sighed, heavily as he walked toward the study. He really didn't want to punish either of them. Everything had been fine earlier. Why did that have to change?

Putting on a stern face, Bruce opened the study door and turned to observe his two children on the sofa. Jason looked up, but Tim sat curled up on the far end with his face in his arms. The millionaire could hear him sniffling softly.

He moved towards them and sat down on the front edge of the large desk. "Timothy go stand in the corner please. Jason come here," he directed the 10 and 11 year olds. Both did as they were told.

Jason did not like the idea of going first. It meant he would be in pain longer.

Bruce didn't give a lecture or anything. Both boys obviously knew what they had done wrong and he wasn't going to waste any time. "Bare your bottom."

Jason did as he was told, hating the feeling of cool air on his exposed backside. Then felt his father's strong hands guide him to lean over the large wooden desk. He was pushed far up onto it so that his toes couldn't even reach the ground.

Bruce put his left hand on Jason's back, to steady him then used his right hand to yank both jeans and underwear over his socks and straight off. He felt Jason squirm with anxiety as well as embarrassment. He lifted his hand and brought it down with a sharp stinging swat.

Jason yelped and arched upward. Another stinging swat and Jason shut his mouth firmly, trying hard not to make too much noise. After all, it was one thing to cry and be a baby with the spanking all he wanted when he was alone with his dad. It felt safe to bawl and be comforted afterward when they were alone. No way would he be caught dead behaving soft when another person was in the room.

Bruce, however, had different ideas. He was planning on imprinting a firm lesson to his sons. They were family and the most important people in each other's lives. He wouldn't have any of his boys fighting so violently amongst themselves if he could help it.

Ten swats later, Jason's legs were scissor kicking violently as he tried to escape the spanks to his bottom. "Ahhhh, Daddyyy stop…. I-I'm soorrryyyyy!" he squealed in panic that the spanking would never end.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as his other cheeks were heated quickly.

Bruce gave Jason about twenty swats before landing the last five on his boy's sensitive under curves. ***swat, swat, swat, swat, swat***

Jason was wailing pitifully by the end of it and gasping for air. "Ohhhh, Daddy. No more!"

"Shhhh Jay it's alright, we're all done now," Bruce comforted rubbing his back gently. "Come here."

Jason found himself being led somewhere once more. His father had seated them on the sofa and was hugging him firmly. The small boy stiffened before trying to pull away from the embrace.

Bruce, fully expecting that, tugged the bare-bottomed crying child close to his chest ignoring the miffed sounds Jason was making. He rocked his son back in forth till the crying quieted to sniffles. "Go on and trade places with your brother."

Jason looked up horrified. "But I'm not dres-"

"I know you aren't. Mind what I say please." The warning tone in Bruce's voice was clear.

Jason felt his face flame but his bottom was stinging enough to remind him to mind what he was told. He walked to the corner and tapped Tim on the shoulder.

Tim had heard everything anyway so he understood. He turned from the corner and walked hesitantly over to his daddy, who was still seated on the sofa. Bruce's face didn't look so stern anymore but Tim was still distressed.

Bruce crooked his finger at his son and opened his arms in a friendly invitation. Tim quickly hurried over and into the safety of the comforting hug. "You are very lucky that I'm only going to give you one spanking, young man," Bruce whispered into the small ear of the child he held. "You really deserve one for disobeying me, same as Jason, and one for all the disrespect and backtalk you gave me in the living room."

Tim felt tears come to his eyes as he looked up into his father's. "I-I'm sorry!" He burst into tears once more and they flooded down his face. "But I didn't break it," he wailed.

"I know you didn't and it was an accident," Bruce soothed. "I'm sorry you thought I was angry at you about it. I was worried that one of you might have been hurt by the glass." Tim nodded in understanding and buried his face into Bruce's shirt. "The accident could have been avoided, though, had certain little boys minded their father at bit more."

Bruce comforted Tim for a few minuets knowing the child needed the extra assurance after the scolding in the living room.

But all too soon for Tim his father was telling him to bare his bottom as well. He was placed stomach down on his father's lap and, just like Jason, his pants and underwear were completely taken off.

Bruce made the first spank memorable and the others matched it in stinging as well.

Tim squirmed and made little yelping noises that grew louder as the spanking went on longer. "Owww…Ahhhh…Papa! Nooooo," he squealed as his daddy shifted his lap and began paying special attention to his under curves. "Dadddyyyyy, stop spanking meeeeee! T-that h-hurtsss!"

Bruce swallowed and blinked his eyes to stop his own tears from coming. It made him feel sad that he was the one making his baby cry and hurt but Tim had to learn to mind and obey now while he was young and could still be taught. "We're almost done, tiger,'' he soothed, gently.

With that Bruce lifted up his hand once more and gave the last five smacks to the top of Tim's thighs.

"Ahhhhh, Daaadddddaaaaaa!"

The sound made Bruce's heart wrench and he quickly righted Tim and pulled him into his arms once more.

Tim's sobs made him shiver and choke as he cried. That spanking had hurt! More then half the spanks had been directed at his sit-spots. It had only been twenty-five swats but it was enough. Suddenly Tim wondered if his father would think that the spanking had not been enough.

"D-daddy?"

Bruce looked down as he rocked his child, lovingly. "Yes, little one?"

Tim blushed at the nickname but replied. "You're n-not gonna s-spank me again, a-are you?" came the tearful question.

"No baby, I think this punishment is enough for both of us."

Tim didn't comment on the fact that he didn't think that his father had gotten spanked or hurt. He, on the other hand, still felt hurt both on his bottom and his feelings. But as the comforting and nuzzling continued he began to feel better.

Suddenly Bruce stood Tim up on the floor and began to dress him. "Jason you can come out of the corner and dress yourself."

Jason hurried to comply still feeling insulted. He scowled at his father and brother as he dressed. Bruce turned and raised an eyebrow at him and seemed satisfied when Jason pouted.

When they were both redressed Bruce brought them both close and stood them in front of himself. "We are a family and we do not fight each other as we do are enemies. It makes me sad when I see you boys arguing." Tim nodded his head indicating he understood what his father was talking about. Jason just rolled his eyes.

Bruce turned to look at him. "Do you enjoy fighting with Tim, Jason?" Jason shook his head, slowly. "Then quit rolling your eyes, young man. I don't think you want me to give you a couple more swats, do you?"

When Jason shook his head, Bruce continued. "The world is a mean place. You both know this and know about all the people who love hurting others for fun. I don't want our family to become like that. We need to be able to trust each other and love each other no matter what. Do you two understand me?"

Tim bobbed his head as he announced 'yes daddy' and through himself into his father's arms.

Jason was much more hesitant but he also nodded and said 'yes sir.'

Bruce pulled them both into a hug and kissed there foreheads. "I'll tell Alfred to let you boys stay up a little later than usual and watch a movie," he promised. Then laughed as all he got was frowns in return.

"I'd rather go patrolling with you, Dick, and Damian," Jason murmured.

"Me too," Tim pouted.

Bruce just smiled sadly at them and shook his head. "At least the two of you agree on something."

They made there way out of the study and toward the kitchen for lunch. Dick looked up worriedly. Bruce winked at him. "Don't worry, Dickie. I didn't kill them."

Dick grinned sheepishly as Tim and Jason flushed.

**Come on people! At least give me a one word review (more would be way cooler)! Please, pretty please! REVIEW! ****J**


	8. Don't judge a girl by her cover!

**I would officially like to thank Latin Girl Writter for giving me a detailed long review on some pointers that I needed really bad. It is going to help me so much! Thank-you! (And yes her pen name is spelled with two t's)**

**Chapter 8**

That night Dick and Damian found themselves investigating a drug dealership that was taking place with the Joker. That particular villain could be very dangerous if he started messing around with marijuana and nicotine. Bruce strictly forbade them to engage in battle, just observe and report.

Batman was on the other side of Gotham tailing Harley Quinn. He followed her to an abandoned warehouse and watched her go inside. There was a window at the top of the warehouse where the Dark Knight quickly slipped in. Inside he saw a lot of men moving barrels into a large truck. Harley Quinn was no where in sight.

Batman growled under his breathe. How had a woman with one of the brightest, dumbest costumes in Gotham escaped his sight? She had simply vanished.

The Bat moved lower, making sure no one knew he was there , and looked into one of the several barrels. They were all empty. So they were moving empty barrels and Harley just disappeared. _How nice_, he thought dryly. _Hopefully Robin and Red Wing have had better luck. _With that he turned and made his way toward his sidekicks.

* * *

Selina Kyle tossed restlessly on her bed. She had been too tired to go have some fun as Catwoman but she wasn't sleepy either. Muttering under her breath she decided to go leap around some roofs. Maybe it would tire her out.

One of her many cats meowed at her as she got in costume.

"I know, my darling. But mommy's dying of boredom in here. I'll give you a treat when I come home." And with that she leaped out the window and into the night.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Robin's question was met with silence. "Batman?"

Bruce pulled out of his trance. "Not much. What about Joker?"

"That lunatic, dirty clown wasn't even worth watching, Father. He simply stole the health hazard weeds he needed and left quietly. He didn't cause a scene at all," Red Wing broke in. He had started a pattern of calling Bruce 'Daddy' when no one else was around or when he was distressed. All other times it was 'Father.'

Batman frowned. Something was up with Joker and Harley. He just couldn't place his mind around it. "Come on, let's start patrolling."

Both boys fell in line behind their father as they swung from building to building, searching the streets for any signs of gangs or robberies. They were unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

Catwoman watched with a smirk as Batman leaped of another roof and two boys jumped after him. Although she was annoyed that Batman never patrolled alone nowadays, it was still adorable at how his children followed him around. _Like kittens following their mother_, she thought amusedly.

Batman and Catwoman had been flirting together for quite a while now. They had kissed on the rooftops enough for the Cat to start looking forward to seeing him alone. Once in a while they would flirt even with the sidekicks about but more then not Batman would simply take them and leave, not wanting them to notice anything.

Of course, Selina knew it was more then just anything. She had found out Bruce's secret identity shortly after she had reformed and Batman had found out hers, not that it was that hard to find out in the first place. Ever since then she had gone to more social parties just to see more of Bruce. Soon she found herself longing for him constantly.

Normal woman would have called it being in love but she called it loving animals. After all Batman was a bat and his kids were birds…well at least the codenames made her think of birds.

The truth was she didn't know what to do about them. She loved Bruce, she really did, but did he really have to go and adopt four of them. _Their not all adopted_, she reminded herself sadly. Whenever she looked at Damian she found herself being jealous. Jealous at the idea that Bruce had already had a child with another woman. But there was nothing she could do about it now so she did one thing she could do, she followed Batman.

* * *

Batman, Robin, and Red Wing had just begun to bang up some robbers who were stealing some rare diamonds from a jewelry shop when Catwoman jumped down and joined them. They ended up taking down the gang of thieves together and leaving them for the boys in blue (police).

"What are you doing here?" Batman half-growled.

"I came to see you, of course," Catwoman gave him a seductive smile.

From behind the domino mask Dick was rolling his eyes while Damian was glaring….hard. He hated it when Catwoman began to flirt with his father. He would never admit it but whenever his daddy would begin to flirt or kiss another woman (he had seen them kiss one time) he felt betrayed and hurt. What about his mother? Even though Talia was mean and had never been a good mother to Damian he still considered her as his real mom. But now Bruce didn't seem to car about her, just Catwoman.

Besides Catwoman wouldn't even acknowledge their existence. She only saw Batman. She even knew their secret identities.

"We were just finishing for the night." Batman's response was short but it obviously was telling her that now was not the time for flirting.

Selina sighed. "You can't even flirt with the boys around, can you?" She turned to look at Robin and Red Wing. "You guys have fun tonight?"

Robin immediately looked offended. "Our work isn't a game. And I do the crime fighting thing all the time." He threw her a satisfied smirk.

Catwoman shrugged and looked at the younger boy. Damian chose not to reply to such a retarded question, but when his father turned his back to leave he stuck his tongue out at her. Selina just stuck out her tongue right back. Damian forrowed his brow and crossed his arms, instantly becoming irritated when she mimicked his pose.

"Robin, Red Wing, it's time to finish up for the night," Batman told them, then turned toward the only female amongst them. "How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night?"

Selina grinned. "Sooooo….your interested? Of course, Bats. Pick me up at 8:00." With that the feline swung onto a roof with her black whip and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Awwww. Your not really going to go out with her, are you?" Dick complained once they were heading home in the Batmoble.

"Richard." Bruce said the name in a slow disapproving way. "I enjoy spending time with Selina once in while. It isn't any of your business to decide who I can and cannot date."

Dick slumped in the front seat, chastised. They rode in silence for the remainder of the trip.

Arriving at the Batcave they quickly dressed into their nightwear and went up into the Manor. Bruce kissed them both good-night and told them to go get some sleep. Dick went but Damian remained attached to his father's pant leg refusing to go.

Bruce picked up his small child and carried him to bed.

"I don't want you to go, Daddy." The remark had come out of no where as Bruce started to leave the boy's room.

Bruce stopped in the doorway and turned to look at the dark-haired assassin. "Do you want to sleep with me in my bed?"

Damian shook his head, blushing. "I'm not a baby,'' he declared hotly. "I just meant I don't want you to go out tomorrow night." He mumbled the last part more quietly.

"Oh. And why is that?"

"You are the one always saying we need to do something together as a family. Tomorrow is Saturday. We always do something together Saturday," Damian pouted.

"We'll still get to do something family wise. I won't be going out till 8 o'clock." Bruce stared at him gently. He came back over and sat down on the bed, motioning for Damian to get under the covers. Bruce tucked the covers around him snuggly. "Does this have something to do with Selina?"

"No!" Damian denied far too quickly.

Bruce hid his smile and decided to let the boy have his secret. "Well in that case it's time for you to get some sleep, okay pumpkin?"

Damian nodded. Bruce bent down and kissed his forehead once more causing Damian to flush with pleasure. He was forever still getting used to loving physical contact from a parent. He felt his eyelids gow heavy under the hand that his father was using to rub his head with tenderness. Sometimes he didn't understand how the hand that could be so hard and painful when he was being spanked could be the same one that was comforting him now. His last coherent thought was that no one was going to take his daddy away from him as he gave into the tired feelings and fall asleep.

**I'll have more of a story line and plot going on in upcoming chapters and for those of you who don't ship Bruce and Selina please make an exception because I love them.**

**Reviews Please!**


	9. Date Crashers (part 1)

**Thanks to Latin Girl Writter I am officially pumped to do some more writing. Check out her story 'Fears' it's quite amazing. ****_Thanks for all your support Latin Girl, your story made my day!_**

**Chapter 9 **

Saturday night, as Bruce got ready to go on his date with Selina, the bat boys decided to hold a meeting in Dick's room. Much to his annoyance.

"Can't you guys go meet in Jay's room," Dick groaned.

Tim turned to his oldest brother. "You need to be in on this too. It concerns all of this."

Jason and Damian nodded their heads in agreement. Dick sighed. "Fine. Why are we meeting?"

Jason cleared his throat professionally. "The Wayne meeting will now come to order. Dick, try to answer this question with as much meaning as possible." Dick sat up straighter and looked towards Jason expectantly. "What do you think of Miss Kyle?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

Dick looked at the other two. Tim was grinning slyly and Damian was looking at back hesitantly. The oldest boy sighed. "Are you guys worried about Dad's date?" he asked pointedly.

Damian flushed profusely while Tim shrugged. "Maybe, aren't you, Dick?"

Dick sighed and turned back to Jason. "To answer your question, I think she's okay. At least she's not like those dumb girls that hang on to him at parties." In Dick's opinion most girls that dated his dad were dumb.

Jason nodded. "I think she's a little annoying."

Tim giggled. "Translation. Jason's scared of her."

"I am not."

"Are too."

Dick glared at them both. "Don't you guys think this argument sounds familiar. If you guys want to stay on dad's good side, stop arguing." He turned to his baby brother. "What do you think of Catwoman?"

Dick had a good idea but wanted to be 100% sure before he did anything drastic.

Damian sat quietly for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't like any girls that date Father."

"You mean Daddy, right?" Jason quirked a mischievous grin at him. Damian huffed. Just because his brothers knew he was finally calling Bruce Daddy didn't mean they had to make fun of him.

Dick sat quietly for a moment before getting up and heading to the door. "Wait here, guys. I'll be right back." Tim and Jason exchanged puzzled looks.

They heard their father's low voice talking with Dick in the hallway. After a few minutes they both came back into the room. Bruce looked at the four of them before speaking.

"I'm going out now, behave yourselves for Alfred and listen to Dickie. Am I understood?"

A chorus of 'Yes sirs' went around the room before Bruce smiled at them and quickly left.

Jason and Tim turned simultaneously to look at their older brother. Dick smiled at them. "Bruce is going to the Chamberlin Café for his date tonight," he told them casually before smirking.

Tim still looked confused. "I don't get it."

Jason on the other hand jumped up. "No way! Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Dick smiled again. "Remember the movie Wedding Crashers that we watched the last time Dad went on a date?"

Damian nodded slowly while Tim looked annoyed that Jason had gotten the idea before he had. "What about it?"

"I'm sure we could pull of a little date crashing, we are crimefighters after all."

Damian couldn't help but smile. "We're going to ruin Father's date with the feline!?"

"Fantastic!" Tim cheered. "I've always wanted to do something like this."

Jason turned to Dick got an idea of how to do it.

Dick nodded. "But don't tell Alfred."

* * *

Two hours later, four boys were sneaking out of Wayne Manor via Batmobile, dressed in ninja suits.

"Whooooohoooooo!" Jason screamed as Dick carefully maneuvered the large black car around Gotham City.

Tim looked a little worried. "Won't we get in trouble for taking the Batmobile without permission? And geez, Dick, I didn't even know you had a license!" He commented sarcastically.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Shut up, I don't plan on getting caught okay."

Damian smiled excitedly in the back seat next to Tim. Even if they were caught and spanked it was going to be totally worth it, if they got their daddy back from Selina Kyle.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, everyone. I had a bit of writer's block and I know this chapter is short but It'll take me a while to get some feeling back into my fingers.**

**Hate it? Like it? Let me know with a review!**


	10. Date Crashers (part 2)

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**This does NOT mean I'm going to be posting continuously. I just felt like updating another chapter because of all my fabulous reviewers.**

**Lesson: If you bother me long enough. I update! The End.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Meanwhile, at the restaurant.**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were enjoying an exquisite dinner at the French restaurant.

Bruce knew he was falling in love with this woman but wasn't sure if he was ready to give up the playboy image and admit it to himself. The man knew that Selina had come a long way from where she was since they first met. She was beautiful, exciting to be around, a now fellow crimefighter, and most definitely single. Not to mention that it was pretty obvious with her flirting that she was planning on welcoming any advances from him.

Selina herself was slowly getting annoyed though. She knew Bruce liked her and she liked him a lot. Heck, the whole media and paparazzi already were onto them about that but she was tired of playing around. Sure this was technically a date, yet they weren't even at the boyfriend/girlfriend stage.

With that thought in mind she leaned over and pressed her lips against Bruce's while he was in the middle of a sentence.

"Aaahhmmm… Hey I was talking," Bruce protested after they broke apart.

Selina gave a small glare. "In other words, you'd like me to take back the kiss."

"N-no! No, the kiss was fine, but-" Bruce cut himself off that time putting his hand behind Selina's head and pulling her forward in a much more passionate kiss. "Better?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Kinda," Selina sniffed, then sighed. "Look not to blunt or anything but if you'd rather be playboying with some woman right now rather than enter a serious relationship just say so."

Bruce stared, deadpanned and totally got of guard with that comment. He turned to look out the long ceiling-to-floor length window and sighed.

"The truth is I think I'm falling in love with you."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "You think! Bah, that's a new one."

Bruce looked back at her. "I have kids, Selina. That will make it a whole lot complicated."

Selina gazed searchingly into his eyes. "Are you saying that your children determine who you can or can't fall in love with?"

"Not at all. But I'm also not going to toss them aside for a relationship."

"I agree. Some father you'd be if you did that!"

Bruce swallowed and looked at the younger woman seriously. "If we stared dating, seriously dating, thinking about marriage in the future, would you be willing to suddenly take on four boys to raise?"

Selina's eyes grew wide. That was practically a proposal! "Wow," she breathed, "from a no-go to marry me, huh?" She took a deep breath and smiled genuinely. "I think those boys of yours need a mother. Does that answer your question?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, rolling somewhere down the highway...**

Dick Grayson knew that this was not going to end well. He blamed his teenage hormones and adventurous side for this little excursion in the Batmoble.

"Are we there yet?"

Jason smacked Tim on the arm. "You sound like a five year old."

"Yeah? Well maybe I wouldn't have asked if Dick hadn't gotten us lost. We should have been there by now," Tim argued back.

"Shut up you guys. I can't concentrate on driving while you're talking," Dick yelled at them. _Especially since I've never driven the Batmobile before in my life,_ Dick thought.

"If you handle the pedals for me, Grayson, then I'll drive," Damian offered almost immediately.

"Not on your life. Now which way am I supposed to turn here…"

"Turn left," Tim offered.

"No turn right," Jason contradicted.

"OH MY GOSH. SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the restaurant.**

"Um, Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, not to startle you or anything but I think I just so the Batmobile go down the street at about 100mph."

"WHAT?!" Bruce whipped around to look out the window just in time to see the Batmobile round the corner and disappear from sight. He had never been so shocked in his life. Bruce just knew his vision was going red from thinking about who exactly was driving that car. He turned back to Selina. "Still think you can handle them?"

Selina just grinned, as if this was the most exciting thing in the world. "I'm Catwoman, I can handle birds any day. It's insane children that might be a challenge."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I've got some disobedient children to talk to."

Selina and Bruce both stood up. "So you're my boyfriend now."

Bruce gave her an incredulous look. "Duh."

"How about a good night kiss since you're not driving me home?"

Bruce grabbed her and dipped her in once swift move –yes, actual dippage- and locked his lips with hers.

* * *

Bruce arrived to where the Batmobile was actually at a standstill at a light and getting odd looks from the people on the sidewalk.

Not every day you see the Batmobile waiting for a traffic light to turn green. _Well, at least Dick isn't completely mad, _Bruce thought.

He didn't need anyone to know that Bruce Wayne was connected somehow with the Batmobile but he really needed to send his boy a message without walking up to the car itself. He walked towards the front of the Batmobile where he knew his son would be able to see him and mouthed, "_Go home!"_

* * *

_Just like a dog_, Dick thought petulantly from inside.

Tim pouted. "Aw shucks, now we're gonna get in trouble and we didn't even get to ruin his date."

"Trouble?" Jason turned towards his brother incredulously. "Dad's going to kill us, moron, and if there's anything left he'll burn it in the trash burner."

"I wanted to crash Father's ******* Date!" Damian swore.

Dick glared at his youngest brother. "You want to get your mouth washed out with soap too, Dami."

"Father wouldn't know unless you told him."

"I will if you don't hush. All of you. We might as well go home at face the music even if we didn't get to crash his date. I told you what the risk would be if we got caught."

Tim gulped. "Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that one time when you went off to crimefight on your own and daddy used a belt on you?"

Dick sighed. "Let's hope he won't use it."

* * *

**Short, I know but that's the best I can do for now without cramping my mind.**

**Thanx for all your support, dear reviewers. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Secret52**


	11. Who Needs Moms?

**I'm still alive. You can all thank SkyIsBlu for this chapter. She wrote a story that gave me a little spark of inspiration!**

* * *

Bruce Wayne sighed as he paced back and forth in front of the study's large, black sofa. Sitting on it were his four sons...looking extremely guilty. He shook his head slowly, a disappointed look on his face.

"Why? Richard, just tell me why?"

Dick bit his lip, unconsciously. "I don't know sir." Was the murmured reply.

Bruce frowned. "I believe you do. You told me it was your idea to see if you could 'crash' my date, was it not?"

"Yes sir."

"Was it also your idea to drive yourself and your three very underage brothers in the Batmobile?" Bruce was now speaking through clenched teeth.

Dick gulped. "Yes sir," he answered dutifully.

"Well. Why?" The upset father demanded.

Again Dick shook his head sadly, "I don't know sir."

Bruce nodded firmly. "Then I guess that's the end of this discussion." He began to unbuckle his belt.

Four pairs of eyes widened. Dick knew that his father wouldn't spank his younger brothers with the belt, well maybe Jason, but Tim and Damian were completely clueless.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" Tim let out a sob as Bruce doubled the belt.

Bruce glanced up and realized that his three younger boys thought that they were also going to be disciplined with the belt. "I'm not going to smack you with the belt, Timmy. Jason, Damian you two either. Go on up to your rooms please."

Jason, Tim, and Damian immediately glanced towards their older brother knowing now that the belt was for him alone. Dick just stared at the ground willing the tears to stay in his eyes.

Once his youngest children had left, Bruce turned to Dick. "You know what needs to happen, Richard."

Dick nodded. "Um, Dad?"

"Yea, kiddo?"

"We don't want you to date Selina," He blurted out. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"So you've decided to explain now?"

Dick shook his head. "I'm not making excuses for what I did, sir, but we don't want you to date her." He held his breath, waiting for his father to berate him for telling him what to do.

Instead Dick was surprised when Bruce asked, "Why not?"

The 13-year-old looked up. "Because she's weird," he stated frankly.

Bruce's lips twitched upward slightly in amusement. "I don't think that a belting is worth telling me that, Dick."

Dick sighed. He didn't know how to word it write. "I mean that you shouldn't date her because then you'll want to marry her. We don't need a woman around her, Dad. I, we don't need a mom."

_'So this is what it's about_,' Bruce mused. "Dick. Selina isn't a criminal anymore. She's changed for the better," he began to explain.

"Well, of course, you'd think that." Dick accused, angrily, "You're already in love with her."

Bruce kneeled down to be at eye level with his boy. "If she was evil I'd have Alfred up and down on me, and you know it."

Dick simply glared in response.

'_How am I supposed to tell him I'm going to marry her,' _Bruce sighed. "Dick tell me something. Why do you say that you don't need a mother?"

"Because I already have one."

Bruce looked perplexed. "Oh, who?"

Dick looked at his father disbelievingly. "What do you mean who? My mom. Mary Grayson, who else would I be talking about?"

Bruce still looked confused. "Well then you already have a father too. John Grayson." Dick saw where this was going. "If John is your father, then why do you call me dad?"

The boy looked down, murmuring, "He is my dad but you're my dad too."

"Then what's so difficult in letting Selina be your new mom?"

Dick's eyes shot back up. "She can't be. We have you and we don't need her, Daddy." The tears had sprung back into his eyes and began to pool out onto his cheeks.

Bruce saw this and pulled him into his arms. "Dick," he said softly into the child's ear. "I am in love with Selina. I believe that you boys could use a mother even if you don't see it now. Won't you give her the chance? Please?" He looked into Dick's eyes giving him a serious look.

Dick shrugged sadly. He felt confused and hurt for no apparent reason. He suddenly realized that he had felt the same way when Jason had first moved in. He couldn't be jealous of Selina Kyle! But if his dad was in love with her, he really wanted Bruce to be happy. So he finally nodded slowly. "I will, Dad."

Bruce smiled gently and chucked his chin affectionately. "Good boy. Let's deal with tonight then," he said taking the belt in hand once more.

* * *

That night in bed Bruce sighed. It had been difficult to discipline all his boys again. He hated hurting them but knew he's hate it even more if they had ended up dying in an accident. He had gently explained to each son that he was going to be dating Selina Kyle seriously.

Jason had looked suspicious but slowly agreed to give her a chance as well.

Tim had agreed too. But only under the promise that if Selina was evil Bruce would dump her immediately. Bruce had told him that his sons were the most important people in his life. No one who hurt his children would remain in his good graces.

Damian hadn't said a word. No matter how much Bruce and prompted an answer from him.

Bruce sighed again. He knew his children were upset and unsettled with the idea of accepting someone new, especially a former criminal, into their family circle. He just hoped they wouldn't be pulling insane stunts to prove their points.

* * *

Damian lay in bed on his stomach. The spanking hadn't been as bad as it usually was but had still stung a lot. Humph, if his Daddy thought he could make him stop hating Selina then he was wrong. He wasn't about to except a strange woman as his mother. He already had a mom.

It made him wonder if Bruce had ever really loved his mother. Probably not. He didn't blame his father. His mother had been a strict, frightening woman by all accounts. This Catwoman was no different. Woman were the same everywhere, right?

Damian grinned to himself in the dark. He would see to it that Selina left his father alone if it killed him. _'You just wait, Kyle. You just wait and see what I really can do when I'm mad_,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**All chapters after this will probably be more focused on Damian's battle with Selina. Maybe Jason a bit too. I'll figure it out. This story is being written as life goes along. I didn't make any outlines for this one.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think!**

**~Secret52**


End file.
